Swarmling
|image=Zergling HotS Head4.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Raptor SC2 Game1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= Kerrigan's Swarm |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' Into the Void |baseunit= |role=Fast melee creature |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Ground *Biological |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize=1 |sight=8 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=50 for 3 44 for 3 (Co-op Missions) |energycost= |costgas= |supply=0.5 |campcost= |time=2 |produced=Larva |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=Spawning pool |hotkey=Z |speed=2.95 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=35 |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name=Claws |gun1strength=5 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.7 |gun1range=0.1 (melee) |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto=*Baneling *Splitter *Hunter (Campaign only) |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes=Spawn in groups of three and morphs almost instantly Co-op Zagara Mastery: Swarmlings can evade enemy attacks with a chance of 1.5% per Mastery point (up to a maximum 45% chance) |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The swarmling is a variant strain of the zergling that appears in StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. Game Unit The swarmlings are able to spawn in groups of three and morphs almost instantly (two seconds). This allows the player to amass a huge army of swarmlings quickly. The swarmling still take 0.5 control per swarmling, or 1.5 per cocoon.Blizzard Entertainment. Battle.net Forums. Battle.net. Accessed 2013-03-31. Swarmlings can be very handy if the player wishes to amass a large number of banelings in a short amount of time, and at slightly less cost per zergling. Their short hatching time is useful for times when the player's base is attacked while the main army is away: defenders can be made in seconds. Heart of the Swarm It becomes available with the raptor after completing either Shoot the Messenger or Fire in the Sky. During Kerrigan's resurgence, Abathur discovered the swarmling strain in a feral zerg brood on the planet Astrid III. The brood's hatcheries developed the means to reduce the complexity in Zz'gash dune runner core thus allowing the production of the swarmling. The simple sequences allow three swarmlings to hatch from a single egg with an almost nonexistent gestation period. However the dorsal projection of the dune runner has resurfaced in the swarmlings.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Zergling Evolution (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Evolution pit units (in English). 2013. Legacy of the Void Swarmlings are available in the final StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Epilogue mission "Amon's Fall."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, Amon's Fall (in English). 2015-11-10. Co-op Missions Zagara's zerglings automatically upgrade to the swarmling strain when she reaches Level 12. Unlike campaign, Zagara's Swarmlings use the Leviathan's Brood skin. Upgrades and Abilities Development The swarmling used the model of the raptor in development.Blizzard Entertainment. 2011-05-27 StarCraft II Heart of the Swarm Campaign Preview. YouTube. Accessed 2013-03-29. Trivia *The swarmling figurine was available as part of the zergling plastic "army men" set.2017-07-08, Starcraft II Bag O' Zerglings 1:32 Scale Collector Army Men Figures . Amazon.com, accessed on 2017-07-08 References Category:Swarm zerg breeds